


Better Than Gold

by EliseKerry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medalhas de ouro, Otabek merece
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Foram anos até que finalmente Otabek se deixasse levar por aquele sentimento insistente, antigo e forte como os olhos do seu melhor amigo.





	Better Than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!

Eu havia finalmente conseguido o Ouro. Depois de dois podiuns seguidos nos degraus mais baixos, havia chegado minha vez. Victor havia se aposentado definitivamente agora e apenas atuava como técnico de Katsuki Yuuri, que havia conseguido o Bronze. E do meu lado direito, no segundo degrau mais alto, estava ele.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Lembrando de suas apresentações durante esse Gran Prix era fácil perceber que ele seria uma lenda ainda maior que Victor foi. Yuri era magnífico e pra mim foi impossível não perceber isso desde a primeira vez que o vi.

Éramos crianças e ele, por ser mais novo, deveria possuir uma aparência mais frágil, porém ao deparar-me com seu esplendor ao realizar os passos do balé, desfiz meus pré-julgamentos sobre sua personalidade. Ele não era frágil. E essa realização apenas se confirmou no momento em que reparei em seus olhos.

Eram olhos especiais. Uma criança de cinco anos não devia ser capaz de colocar tanta força em um olhar. Era definitivamente um olhar de soldado. Inesquecível. Olhos de um guerreiro vencedor. E eu, em minha inocência de criança, me senti diminuído por possuir habilidades menores e menos extraordinárias do que as de um garoto mais novo.

Então decidi lutar com outras armas, criei meu próprio estilo de patinação e vi, de longe, Yuri desenvolver e aprimorar seu talento. O vi brilhar na Categoria Junior e estrear na Categoria Sênior de forma bombástica. E após, sei brilho impactou o mundo da patinação ao som de Welcome to the Madness. E eu vi de perto o magnetismo que ele possuía.

Afinal, Yuri Plisetsky não era capaz de fazer menos do que a perfeição. E foi nessa época que me permiti finalmente me aproximar e expor um pouco dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos sobre ele.

Um pouco.

Até hoje, ainda que tenhamos cultivado uma amizade durante esses três anos que se passaram, haviam coisas que eu guardava pra mim, cultivando com cuidado e apreço. Situações e sentimentos que solidificaram com a nossa aproximação, dando-me segurança para nomear tais coisas.

A frustração que senti quando era criança e percebi que Yuri era mais talentoso, a curiosidade que nasceu nesse momento, a admiração que surgiu em meio às suas conquistas do Junior, a fascinação por cada faceta que ele mostrava quando estava sobre o gelo, deixando pequenas nuances de sua personalidade aparecer e no quão profunda era a dualidade presente em Yuri. A leveza que ele podia transpassar em determinados movimentos que contrastava com a força e intensidade em outros.

Era intrigante, cheio de possibilidades, era impossível não olhar. E pra mim, tornara-se impossível não querer me aproximar, não desejar embebedar-me com um pouco daquela luz, tal como uma mariposa que voa segura em direção à luz, do fogo, ainda que no final, sua admiração por aquele brilho lhe queime cada parte do corpo.

Eu sabia que me queimaria. Sabia que seria aos poucos engolido por aquela intensidade dele, por aquele ardor. E mesmo assim, eu quis ser seu amigo. Quis a proximidade daquilo que levaria embora minhas defesas, e me sentia grato por isso. Gostava de saber que eu era um de seus únicos amigos, ainda que isso fosse cada vez mais insuficiente pra mim. Meu anseio por mais era cada dia mais difícil de reprimir. Os meses mantendo contato apenas virtual eram uma tortura. Eu queria ver seu rosto, ouvir sua voz, me perder em meio a intensidade esverdeada de seus olhos.

Eu queria essas pequenas coisas enquanto não podia sentir novamente seus lábios nos meus.

Sim, novamente. Naquele dia após a apresentação de gala onde o ajudei, Yuri foi tomado pela empolgação pós-show e me beijou. Foi um choque, obviamente, pois em um segundo ele pulava e comemorava sua mais nova faceta, apagando completamente a ideia de “ágape” que seu programa curto daquele ano havia lhe dado, e no segundo seguinte ele me abraçava, colando seus lábios macios aos meus, com força. Eu fiquei sem reação, mas jamais esqueci aquele momento, o quanto aquilo parecia certo. Os poucos segundos que o tive entre meus braços pareciam os segundos mais belos que já vivi.

Depois, obviamente, ele caiu em si, se desculpou, disse que se exaltou por causa da apresentação e ficou envergonhado, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

Eu não sei como ele lidou com isso na época, não sei nem se ele se lembra disso, pois, bem ou mal, já se passaram quase três anos. Mas eu jamais esqueci. Diversas foram as vezes que eu quis me arriscar e sentir novamente aquela sensação, seus lábios sobre os meus, sua pele próxima o suficiente para sentir o calor...

Ser seu amigo mais próximo era meu bálsamo e minha tortura.

Agora, com minha medalha de Ouro finalmente enfeitando meu peito, pouco me faltava para um total sentimento de plenitude.

"Pouco".

Era até engraçado que esse "pouco" era algo ainda mais importante do que levar um Ouro ao meu país. Esse "pouco" mantinha-se ao meu lado, sorrindo pra mim, feliz por mim, ainda que minha vitória signifique que ele foi derrotado.

Ao fim da cerimônia, nossos técnicos nos aguardavam, com sorrisos orgulhosos fora do rinque. Recebemos nossas felicitações e na saída, me surpreendi ao encontrar Yuri encostado na minha moto, me esperando, sorrindo discretamente, como se estivesse aguardando o momento certo para me dar os parabéns.

Meu coração acelerou e isso já nem me assustava mais. Era comum sair do meu eixo perto dele.

\- Parabéns pelo Ouro. Foi realmente incrível. – falou. Era patético ter aguardado tanto pelo reconhecimento dele?

\- Finalmente ganhei de você.

\- Ora, não seja metido. Eu deixei você ganhar. - resmungou, brincando com sua medalha entre os dedos.

Tive que rir.

\- Sim, claro. Yuri Plisetsky perdendo de propósito. Muito possível. - Ironizei. Ele sorriu, mas parecia que tinha algo... Diferente. Ele estava diferente. - Yuri, tudo bem?

\- Hm? Ah, sim, tudo bem sim. Só lembrei de algo. - respondeu, corando.

Era estranho ver Yuri corar. Acho que a única vez que vi isso acontecer foi quando... Ele me beijou.

Olhei pra ele ali na minha frente, tão perto... Eu poderia tocá-lo se apenas estendesse um pouquinho meu braço.

\- E então? O que faz aqui? Me esperando pra desbravar a cidade? - em todas as competições que disputamos juntos, acabamos tomando o hábito de sairmos, conhecer as cidades, fazer turismo juntos, já que éramos oficialmente a dupla que menos interagia com os demais.

\- Qual o destino dessa vez? - perguntou, pegando o capacete extra que eu lhe estendia.

\- Não sei. Só vamos andar por aí.

***

Logo estávamos andando pelas ruas escuras de Florença, passando pelos pontos turísticos, onde Yuri fazia questão de tirar uma série de fotos. Nossa última parada era o rio Arno. À noite, era ainda mais belo do que pelas fotos, já que as luzes da cidade refletiam nas águas, tornando a visão belíssima.

Sentamos sobre a moto, olhando para a beleza da paisagem à nossa frente.

\- Essa é uma das partes mais legais de patinar pelo mundo. Olha quantos lugares já conhecemos! - a empolgação de Yuri era envolvente. Era interessante a forma como ele se entregava para as pequenas coisas, mostrando um lado de sua personalidade que poucos tinham conhecimento.

Mas eu tinha. Eu me sentia especial por isso.

\- De fato. Eu me sinto... Privilegiado. - murmurei. Não sei se foi pra ele ou pra mim mesmo. Era difícil discernir qualquer coisa quando eu me sentia envolto por aquele magnetismo que Yuri tinha. Como se me puxasse pra ele com os imãs que ele tinha por trás dos olhos.

\- Yuri...

\- Hm? - seus olhos curiosos buscaram os meus e eu perdi o ar pela décima vez na noite. Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria e eu acabaria colocando tudo a perder, que talvez eu estivesse interpretando tudo errado, mas eu cheguei próximo demais do precipício e quando vi, fui engolido pela aura que nos envolvia. Não era de amizade. Não tinha como ser.

Me aproximei dele testando, calculando, buscando qualquer sinal, mínimo que fosse de rejeição ou de dúvida, mas não havia nada.

Havia apenas um par de olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes, bochechas um pouco coradas e aqueles lábios que perturbavam meus pensamentos, minimante repartidos, enquanto meu nome escapava por eles, num tom muito baixo.

Eu não podia estar errado.

Levei meus dedos até seu rosto, apreciando a textura sob meu dedo, captando cada reação dele ao meu toque e descobri que simplesmente não podia ser melhor quando ele semicerrou os olhos e buscou meu toque, inclinando o rosto na direção da minha mão.

E então parei de me segurar e finalmente me permiti sentir novamente a sensação de seus lábios sobre os meus.

Foi um alívio quando senti seus dedos em meus cabelos, me buscando ao invés da rejeição que eu temi receber por todos esses anos. As lembranças que eu mantinha daquele beijo fruto da empolgação de um adolescente não eram nada se comparadas com as sensações que me tomavam agora, quando finalmente eu tinha Yuri em meus braços, reagindo da forma certa, mostrando que, puta merda, eu era sim correspondido. Aquilo ruía qualquer dúvida.

Assim como em tudo na sua vida, Yuri beijava com tudo de si. Ele se entregava de corpo e alma no ato, se jogava, confiante de que não haveria queda. Lentamente o beijo tomou rumos mais profundos, sem nos afobarmos, porém deixando de lado os toques mais hesitantes. E quando nos separamos, Yuri manteve os olhos fechados por alguns segundos e eu me deliciei com aquela visão. Descobri naquele momento que o sorriso que ele carregava nos lábios avermelhados aquecia meu coração ainda mais do que o Ouro que conquistei.


End file.
